Harry Potter and Dumbledores Disguise
by Rosalind
Summary: After the fourth book Voldemort is planning a trip to Ireland and needs a death eater to watch things for him while he's away. It doesn't quite get that far there is only this part right now but I am working on one of a few continuations. PLEASE R&R!
1. Part One

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!  
  
Authors note- Hi everyone, this is my first attempt at a story so I hope you like it. Please read and review! Be nice but be honest! This isn't supposed to read like a real Harry Potter book and it takes place after the fourth book.  
  
Chapter one: Riddle  
  
Tom Marvolo Riddle, that was how it appeared on his certificate of birth. Now he is more commonly called You-Know-Who or if you are really brave, Voldemort. He used to be ordinary (well as ordinary as a wizard with a witch mother and a muggle father can be) but then he turned bad. He traveled all over the world terrorizing muggles and magic folk alike. That was before Harry Potter. Little Harry Potter Voldemort could not kill. Lily Potter's love for her son and willingness to sacrifice her life for his kept Harry alive and sent the deadly Avada Kedavra curse bolting back to its caster leaving him powerless. Not dead, but certainly not living. He was a mere shell of his former self. Until last year when, through the Tri-wizard tournament he had risen again, this time more powerful then ever before.  
  
*********  
  
Of course, that's what was happening in the wizarding world. On number 4 Privet Drive it was a lazy summer day sometime in the late afternoon. Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley were all unaware of the horrible things that were happening, or at least why they were happening. They had no idea their nephew was wanted by and evil force. There had been stories on the muggle news, but of course they were always blamed on some terrorist group or something.  
  
Dudley had just had his birthday a week or two ago and already most of his gifts were broken. Last week he sat on his new camcorder. Now he was sitting in the kitchen watching the new television and eating, as always.  
  
Harry wandered into his room and checked the calendar. July 30^th, only one more day till my birthday He thought to himself. Instead of cheering him up this only managed to remind him of how much he missed his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He had gotten a few letters from each of them. Ron always talked about how annoying Percy was because he bragged about all the responsibility he had at the Ministry of Magic. Or some of the stranger cases of misuse of muggle artifacts his dad had to handle. A few weeks ago someone had bewitched a pair of socks to be a watchdog. A man was walking by the house and suddenly had a pair of wool socks clinging to his behind.  
  
Hermione had her muggles cousins visiting from New York. They knew she was a witch and had all sorts of questions for her. She wrote about all the things they did and some of the sillier misconceptions they had. For example one of the younger ones had said, "You can make anything appear whenever you want right?"  
  
Harry sighed; it had been a long day. So far Aunt Petunia had already made him weed the garden and scrub the kitchen walls and floor. He was very tired. He sat down to write Sirius a letter.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
How is everything going? How's Buckbeak? Everything is fine here. I don't have a clue as to what's going on in the wizarding world. It's been a while since Ron sent me a copy of the Daily Prophet. I haven't had any strange dreams for a while. Ron and Hermione have heard rumors that they might close Hogwarts! But they wouldn't would they? I mean it's like the safest place with Dumbledore there right? Write back soon!  
  
-Harry  
  
He rolled up the parchment and gave it to Hedwig who nipped his ear affectionately, glad to be given a job to do, and flew out they open window.  
  
After dinner and the last of his Hogwarts homework Harry gratefully climbed into bed and feel asleep almost immediately.  
  
Chapter two: Wormtail  
  
"Wormtail!"  
  
"Yes my Lord?"  
  
"I must go away on business."  
  
"Where would you go my Lord?"  
  
"DO NOT QUESTION ME!", Voldemort boomed  
  
"Sorry Master", Wormtail said while cowering in a corner.  
  
"I must go to Ireland, I haven't been there for quite some time and I have a few "friends" I need to visit. I need someone to stay here and take care of things. I don't want anything going wrong"  
  
"Ok, what do I have to do?", Wormtail asked timidly.  
  
"YOU!? YOU!?" ,Voldemort sneered, "Why would I pick YOU? I want this to work and you have never failed to mess up me plans! Send up the dark mark Wormtail, tonight."  
  
To be continued soon. 


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter!  
  
Author's note- Hey everyone, this is a continuation of Harry Potter and Dumbledore's Disguise. I know they are both short but I am doing this so that I can continue them more often so you don't have to wait as long* wonders if there really are ppl reading this out there besides windwhisper-thanx!* Anyway, for those of you who do read this, enjoy  
  
Chapter Three: Happy Birthday Harry  
  
Harry awoke with a start. He had a stabbing pain in his head and the bright sunlight coming in his window wasn't helping. It took him a few minutes to realize where he was. He tried standing up but it only made him dizzy so he sat back down and closed his eyes for a few moments reliving the dream.  
  
When he started to feel better he remembered the dream he had had last year around this time that had ended up being true. Just because it was true once doesn't mean this one is too he thought to himself. He thought about writing to tell Ron or Hermione but decided against it. There was no reason in worrying them when he was sure they had other things to think about. For instance, Harry was supposed to spend the last week of summer at the Weasleys but because of Voldemort being at large again extra precautions had to be taken to ensure Harry's safety. He was worried if he told anyone about the dream he might not be allowed to visit the Burrow and he didn't know how much more of the Dursleys he could stand.  
  
A tapping on the window interrupted his thoughts. It was Hedwig with what looked like a reply from Sirius, along with a few other owls. He opened the window and one by one relieved them of their burdens. They all took a drink from Hedwig's water and then flew off again. Harry settled down on his bed to open his birthday gifts. He got some rock cakes from Hagrid along with a few treats for Hedwig who, once she saw them started to fly around the room in excitement. He gave her a few and she perched on the bedpost contentedly to eat them. Ron and Hermione both sent him chocolate cakes, his favorite.  
  
He sat down at his desk to read the letter from Sirius.  
  
Hiya Harry,  
  
How ya doin'? Everything's fine here. I can't tell you where I am incase this letter is intercepted before it reaches you. Buckbeak is fine. Food is hard to find but we've managed to get by. I get a copy of the Daily Prophet every once in a while. Terrible things are happening Harry. Well, don't want to get you worried on your birthday, Happy Birthday by the way.  
  
-Sirius  
  
PS: I doubt they will close Hogwarts. You're right about one thing; it is the safest place to be.  
  
Those last words relieved Harry and the next few days sped past.  
  
Chapter Four: The Weasleys   
  
Today was the day Ron would be arriving to pick up Harry and bring him back to the burrow for a few days before school started.  
  
Aunt Petunia was a nervous wreck, running around trying to clean up the house so it was at least presentable. Dudley had his toys all over the place.  
  
"I don't like having.... those people in my house", She would shudder.  
  
Harry was sent to his room for the day to keep him out of trouble. This was just fine with Harry, he spent the day packing his things and polishing his Firebolt with the broomstick servicing kit Hermione had given him last year.  
  
The Weasleys finally arrived around 5:30. Mr. Weasley was first to arrive. He apperated right in front of Uncle Vernon who gave a startled yell and toppled backwards onto the sofa. Next came Ms. Weasley, and to Harry's great surprise, Ron apperated right next to his mum with a rather flustered look on his face.  
  
"Sorry about that Mr. ... er..."  
  
"Dursley", Uncle Vernon snapped  
  
Completely undisturbed Mr. Weasley replied,  
  
"Yes Sorry"  
  
Harry ran over to Ron.  
  
"Wow! You apperated!", he exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, about that Harry, under the... er ... circumstances the Ministry has decided this is the safest way to travel while you are with us. You and our kids can only do it while you are with either Ms. Weasley or myself.", he explained. "We'd better get going", He said to Uncle Vernon who was still looking rather rattled from the sight of someone popping out of midair into his sitting room.  
  
"Oh yes, that might be best", he said.  
  
"Go help Harry with his trunk dear", Ms. Weasley told Ron.  
  
Harry led Ron to Dudley's old bedroom and the two of them gathered up Harry's trunk and brought it downstairs then went back for the Firebolt and Hedwig.  
  
"Say goodbye to your aunt and uncle Harry", Ms. Weasley said. "It will be a long time before you see them again."  
  
Harry knew that but didn't care and he knew neither Aunt Petunia nor Uncle Vernon cared either but he gave them a stiff hug anyway so they could get going.  
  
Ms. Weasley and Ron disapperated first.  
  
"Ready Harry?" Harry gulped and nodded "Hang on!", Mr. Weasley said. He spoke a few words and they were off. A blur of colors whirled around them. Harry shut his eyes but it was as if the colors were inside him, colors he had never seen, couldn't have even begun to imagine if they weren't right there in front of him. A breeze whipped his face and made his nose sting. Then, as soon as it had started, it stopped.  
  
They were standing right outside the Burrow. Harry took a few moments to get his bearings before Ron lead him up all the stairs to his room. The walls were still covered in Chudley Cannons posters with the players whizzing around showing off for their new roommate.  
  
Harry heard voices. It was Fred and George, they had brought up Harry's things.  
  
"Gosh Harry, you sure pack light", George joked as they heaved the trunk up the final stairs and into the room.  
  
"Yeah, you only brought half of London", Fred said "What was it like to apperate? Mum won't let us do it. She says only when we go to London and to King's Cross next week."  
  
"It was...", Harry said, not quite sure how to describe it. "Interesting, you'll have to see for yourself."  
  
"Come on Harry, lets go eat, I'm starved!", said Ron. Harry was hungry too, he had been too busy and excited to eat much before they left just in case they had to use flu powder again, which had always made him feel a bit woozy.  
  
That next week was fantastic, Harry and Ron spent it discussing what they had done all summer. Or rather, Harry listened to Ron because he hadn't exactly done anything of interest unless you think cleaning and doing homework is an adventure. They practiced Quidditch in the hidden field, taking turns with Harry's Firebolt, which was easily the best of them all.  
  
On Saturday morning their Hogwarts letters arrived and on Sunday the whole family went into London to get their school supplies. They met the Grangers outside of Gringotts and then split up.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione spent the next few hours happily wandering around Diagon Alley looking at things they could never afford and picking up their school supplies.  
  
They spent the night at the local Tavern and Inn and later the next day they all went to King's Cross.  
  
After they all said their goodbyes they crossed the barrier and got on the train. Harry could hear Mr. Weasley asking Hermione's dad questions about simple muggle things like the subway and light switches.  
  
"So up is on and down is off? Fascinating!"  
  
They found a compartment near the end of the train and settled down for the ride to Hogwarts.  
  
This will be continued soon. 


End file.
